


Nothing Kills a Man Faster Than His Own Head

by prettyvacan1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Regret, Sort of Suicidal Thoughts, Uncertainty, depictions of blood, kind of sad, kind of shitty also, very indirect though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5608378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyvacan1/pseuds/prettyvacan1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You can really help?" Draco asked quietly, almost as if he was ashamed to be asking. Harry's eyes snapped back up to Draco's, they were soft and full of concern.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>In other words, a twist on what could of happened after Draco and Harry's short battle in the bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Kills a Man Faster Than His Own Head

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is super mediocre because I whipped it up within 20 minutes. Idk if it makes sense but bless your souls for reading it. 
> 
> -
> 
> The title comes from "Trapdoor" by twenty | one | pilots.

"No- I- Malfoy... Please, Malfoy, I'm so sorry. What have I done?" Harry knelt over Draco's shaking body, Harry was pleading, his eyes stung with tears that refused to leave his eyes. He had torn his robe off and was trying desperately to stop the blood from pouring out of Draco's pale chest. He didn't think the spell from the Prince's book could result in his enemy's death. 

Myrtle was screaming and Harry was crying for help as he pulled Draco's now unconscious body into his lap. Snape burst into the bathroom and rushed to Draco, pushing Harry out of the way. He immediately began trying to heal the large slashes that crossed Draco's chest. 

"I am taking him to the hospital wing, you will stay here and wait for me" Snape said coldly, he lifted up Draco's limp body and ran as fast as he could out of the bathroom and down the corridor. Harry sat there, frozen in the pool of Draco's blood. He was shocked and just say there, clenching and un-clenching his hands. 

By the time Harry had returned to the Gryffindor common room, after hiding his potions book and reporting back to Snape, most people had gone to bed. He walked briskly past Ron, Hermione and Ginny, the only ones left in the room, and ignored them calling his name and asking where he had been. He had his bag slung over one shoulder, and was dragging his blood soaked robe behind him. He willed himself not to collapse on the stairs because he was beginning to shake as everything began to set in. 

When he got to his dorm room he dropped his stuff by the door and quietly sat down on his bed. He didn't move to change out of his uniform, which was still wet with water and Malfoy's blood. His eyes were focused on the ground in front of him. He had blocked out Neville and Dean's concerned voices and didn't even notice Ron bursting into the room after him. Finally, finally, the tears began falling down his face. They stung and he grabbed a pillow and began sobbing into it. He was embarrassed to be sobbing over Malfoy, whom he had despised thus far. But... It was Malfoy. Malfoy was the one who, according to Myrtle, felt he had no one to talk to, who felt so alone. Malfoy had been crying when Harry came into the bathroom, tears streaming down his pale face. He must have been so scared, he thought Voldemort was going to kill him, fuck, he probably would have, will, kill him if he doesn't carry out whatever task he had set Malfoy to. All this time Harry thought Malfoy had been thrilled to be a Death Eater, but it was clear now, he didn't. No wonder Malfoy had looked so empty and exhausted in all of their classes, he thought he was going to die. Harry knew, in some way shape or form, how this felt. And now... And now Harry had almost done it... He had almost killed Malfoy.

He had to go see how he was doing, he had to know whether or not Malfoy was okay. Harry stood up abruptly and pushed past Neville and began running down the stairs and out into the corridor. 

When he had finally reached the hospital wing he stopped to catch his breath. The wing was empty, save for one bed near the back. He walked towards it and was thankful that Madam Pomfrey had retired to her office and no one else was there. 

He pulled up a chair to Malfoy's bed and looked at him. His torn up chest was rising and falling ever so slightly as he slept. Harry let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and relaxed slightly in the chair. Malfoy's cuts were covered in some ointment that seemed to be healing the wounds. His pale face had a few small scratches on it, slightly distracting from Malfoy's otherwise perfect complexion.

Suddenly Harry was crying again, this time much more silently. He reached out and rested his hand on Malfoy's. It was cold against Harry's. 

"I'm so sorry, Draco" Harry said in a strangled whisper. "I shouldn't have... I shouldn't have used a spell I-" Draco stirred in bed and opened his eyes. Once he caught sight of Harry he shot up and yanked his hand away from Harry. He winced as the barely healed wounds on his chest opened again.

"Potter! What the bloody hell are you doing here? Get away from me!" Draco shouted and Harry nervously glanced to Pomfrey's office and cast a Muffilato spell on it. 

"Malfoy, I-, D-Draco, I'm so sorry, so sorry, I can't believe I almost..." Harry paused to compose himself and hastily wiped his tears. "I almost killed you I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to... I didn't know that maybe you didn't want to even be a Death Eater" Harry rambled on and Draco cocked an eyebrow at him. 

"I don't need your repentance, you filthy Half-Blood" Draco said, but the usually venom in his voice was non-existent. Harry averted his eyes and choose to stare at the ground. He didn't know what to say. But then the silence was broken by sniffling and Harry dared to look at Draco once again. Tears we falling very slowly down his pale cheeks. "You're right" Harry looked at him curiously. Draco gazed out the dark window to his left. "I don't want to be a Death Eater... All this time... I thought that it was what I wanted... And when the Dark Lord proposed my task to me I eagerly accepted it. I don't want to do this any more. He's... He's going to kill me, isn't he?" Draco said very quietly. "I wish you had succeeded, I wish you had killed me. I really don't want this and there's no way out but for me to follow through, which I won't, or for him to torture and kill me" Harry's heart hurt, it physically hurt. Here he was sitting next to his arch-enemy's, save for Voldemort, bed side after almost killing him. Here he was sitting next to the bed of a crying, broken boy who wished he was dead. 

Harry wiped his eyes and leaned closer to Draco in his bed. "Don't say that. Draco, we can help you. The Order can protect you from Voldemort if you are willing to come to our side" Draco turned to face him once more. Just by looking at Draco, Harry could see the war that was waging inside his head. Harry was gazing into Draco's blue-grey eyes and, for the first time, noticed how beautiful they were. Draco was beautiful. His messy, bleach blond hair falling around his eyes and sharp jawline were catching Harry's eye for the first time. And he knew, he was finally seeing, that this broken boy was beautiful. 

Before he even realised it, Harry was leaning down to Draco's face and he was pressing his lips to Draco's. Draco drew back slightly in shock but he eventually gave in and kissed Harry back, their tears mixing on their cheeks as their teeth knocked. It was awkward but passionate and Harry pulled back and looked away from Draco's face quickly. 

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me, I just..." Harry trailed off, not knowing what else to say. Harry was about to turn and leave but then Draco spoke once more. 

"You can really help?" Draco asked quietly, almost as if he was ashamed to be asking. Harry's eyes snapped back up to Draco's, they were soft and full of concern. 

"Of course, Draco, I know these past 6 years have been nothing but hell and mutual hatred for each other but... If you are truly willing to turn over to the order was can protect you" Harry whispered, his voice soft and full of meaning. 

This time it was Draco who leaned forward and grasped Harry's shirt and pulled him in for a deep and passionate kiss. 

Maybe Draco had a chance.

**Author's Note:**

> Spare a kudos for my pour soul. Pls and thank and pls leave a comment if you have two seconds, I will love you for 29592 years.


End file.
